User talk:Lapepe Lazumeme
Welcome Hi. Welcome to the Club Penguin Shops Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Alxeedo111 page. To get started we recommend reading the below. Shoutbox First thing's first: you have to enable the shoutbox if you haven't. The shoutbox is a simple and friendly way to chat to the other users of this wiki. Here's how to enable it: *1. Press MORE at the top. It should be next to Log out. *2. Press Manage widgets. *3. Scroll down until you see Shoutbox. *4. Press the + button and your finished. Users to meet *Ben 100022 - Our founder. He is the jack of all trades and can get you started with anything and everything. *Akbaboy - Our technical user. He is the master behind Monaco and can give you in-step details on making a great skin, logo, etc. *Dragonian King - One of our admins. He is very active editor here and is always on IRC, chatting and roleplaying. *Alxeedo111 and Hal Homsar Solo - Our first users. They were the ones who first joined and can help out if they are active because they sadly became inactive recently. *'EVERYONE' - The wiki core. Every user wants to meet you and help out, especially if your new. It's best to meet everyone else to have a better experience here. Conclusion To conclude, we are a wiki based around Club Penguin shops, missions, etc. We are also censored. Lastly, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Sincerely, -- Ben 100022 (Talk) 19:59, 8 November 2010 Free gift for mission! Hello agent thank you for joining the ESF(Elite secret Force) You recive some very high tech elite gear including my latest invention the Track o matic 3000 for tracking penguins! thats all for now. Lewleworange 21:00, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Mission 1 part 1 Hello agent. Welcome to your first mission briefing. Today you will be testing out one of my latest inventions the Robo gear! Please put this on agent(You put on) As you continue getting used to it your EPF gear will upgrade with more upgrades to the suit and more parts! Just one thing dont press (You press button) That button... Oh no agent! Jetpack guy fly up and rescue Him! JPG:Ok G! Rookie give your hat to jetpack guy he will get higher then. Rookie:but i feel helpless without my hat... G:How about you fly up with him then? Rookie:Ok! (Take off in 3 2 1!) JPG and Rookie: Im out of fuel! G:This is a great time to test my NEW VERSION of the jetpack! (Gives to Other agent) Agent 2:Ok G! You:How do i stop this crazy thing?! uh oh(fuel runs out) To be continued... Mission 1 part 2 You: Oh boy You land in a You:Who the heck who are you?! I am the narrator. You:Get outta here! Ok Uh where am i? Wait a minute is this... THE CARD JITSU SNOW HIDE OUT?! oh boy. (1000 Battles later) i wheeze have the Full snow suit. Falls to ground. You: where does this path lead? (you follow) You:WOAH IS THIS... the air hide out?! JPG:Agent up here! You:Jetpack guy am i glad to see you! JPG:Hop on and we will return to HQ! You ok! (Meanwhile) G: why did i put thay button in there?(slaps face) Agent 3: when a villan wears they push it KABOOM! G: oh yeah... JPG:Im back G! G: Hello agent please pass me the suit. I will modify it and remove the button. You:Ok G! (Welding and removing later) G:Ok! (You put on again) You:Im ready! G: ok agent select where you want to go. (BOOM!) G:What was that? G:You and Dot go investigate! Dot:Ok g! Mysterious voice:Hello my ESF Fools... To be continued Are you ready for the ultimate mission? When the CP storm finshes there will be a HUGE surprise for ESF agents. Old enimies return New missions Await you and Worst of all CP may be shut down for GOOD! If you think your ready read my new disscuion and take the ESF quiz. At:www.clubpenguinpsamemories.webs.com Post the awnsers in the guestbook and your username for this wiki. You will recive a prize on this wiki and a pin made by me. Be smart Be super and be strong Lewleworange 20:42, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ___ the Pro-director Worker Welcome, you are the first worker of Hero's Ultimall! Now, you can add anything to stores and create shops! Payment You will get paid from Hero's Ultimall every Saturday. Here is your 50 Wiki Bucks. Ultimatehero 12:08, December 4, 2010 (UTC) We moved. http://shops.clubpenguinwiki.info He's a semi-aquatic, egg laying mammal of action! He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! 17:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC)